battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Vigler (Uber Rare Cat)
Detective Vigler (亡者探偵ヴィグラー) is an Uber Rare Cat that can be obtained via the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dark Heroes event. True form added in Version 9.2 loses Alien target but gains Strong & guaranteed Freeze vs Zombies, plus a shorter attack animation and time between attacks. Cat Evolves into Inspector Gabriel at level 10. Evolves into Section Chief Gravicci at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Might freeze Floating Enemies in their normal form, Aliens in their normal and evolved form, and Zombies in their evolved and true form. Guaranteed to freeze in his true form. *Evolved and true forms have Zombie Killer. *True form gains Strong against Zombies. *Guaranteed chance for a Lv. 3 Shockwave. *Many knockbacks. *Low recharge time. *Good DPS (counting wave damage). Cons *Long attack animation, improved in true form. *Short range for an Uber. *Low health for his range, improved against Zombies in true form. *Expensive for his stats, more worthwhile in true form. Strategy/Usage This unit can be used to freeze floating and aliens in it's first form. Along with a wave attack that will freeze any backliners. One of Vigler's main issues are his long foreswing (which is lessened in his true form). He can freeze the likes of Alpacky, and calamary from distance, as well as damaging units with good range and clearing peons. His second form allows you to also freeze zombies, but due to his long foreswing they of burrow. However he can still be used against them when fighting things such as lord gravey or Zyclone. His wave attacks also have zombie killer. His true form fixes many of his problems, giving him strong against provides extra survivability (119,000 hp against zombies) compare that with his 6 knockbacks and 98s recharge and it becomes pretty easy to stack multiple Graviccis. He also gains extra damage to zombies (55080 damage per hit, which is doubled to 110160 including shockwaves). it also gives him a DPS of 5678 without shockwaves and 11356 against zombies. His foreswing becomes roughly 17% faster (or 0.67 seconds faster) and he gains 100% chance to freeze zombies too, match that with his 5 second freeze (and 51% uptime). His true form is very helpful against zombies now. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2940 *Chapter 2: $4410 *Chapter 3: $5880 Stats Catfruit Evolution Gallery Vigler Concept.png Vigler Official.png Appearance *Normal: A cat dressed as a detective holding a magnifying glass and floating above an orb that seems to hold a mysterious power. A man dressed white floats upside-down below the orb. His face looks like that of a ghost or spirit of some sort and has two "horns". During the attack animation the cat and the man get absorbed in the orb and pop out in each other's position, then the man charges a small explosion in front of the unit and, after the attack happens, they get back to their respective positions. *Evolved: Same as normal form, but the man looks more like a normal human, he's dressed black and wears different clothes. The orb has purple energy orbiting around and the cat has a bag instead of the magnifying glass. **The orb that trades places with Vigler during his attack animation appears to have a similar appearance to a 'Servitor' from the Destiny game franchise, though there is no correlation. *True: His hand now glows purple and his cat now holds a cup and plate. His outfit is how half white (top) and half black (bottom). Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/432.html ---- Units Release Order: << Gudenekomashin | Betakkuma >> Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Shock Wave Cats Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form